The story of Nature Princess
by lololo9
Summary: "I long to explore further than outside my home, If only they could see things the way I do." Meet Serena, known as Nature Princess to some. She had spent most of her life in solitude from the rest of the land of Ooo, that is until one encounter changes her life however is this change for better of worse? who knew so much could change just by meeting a boy and a dog.
1. The Sanctuary

**(( Hey everyone! this is just a preview for my next story, If you like it and would like me to continue please say so. I would love to hear what you think, If you have any questions or things you may want to see in the story please tell me and I'll see what I can do. With that said I hope you enjoy this preview of 'The story of Nature Princess' ))**

The sunlight shone though the trees in the Forrest, a bird flew through the sky landing on a near by tree it chirped loudly, for what reason I do not know. Awoken by the sound of the bird, was a young girl no older than 14.

Her eye's flickered open, taking a few moments to adjust to the sunlight. She sat up, in her bed of leaves. The young girl found herself in a large room, the walls made of wood possibly bark from the tree. This was the girls bedroom. "Oh, I suppose I should get up"

This young girl, was known as Serena, Princess of Nature.

Serena was about 5'6 in height, she was also slightly pale in skin color. She had long hair, reaching to the middle of her back. Her hair was brown, like the bark on the trees that surrounded her. Her hair, though normally straight would sometimes curl slightly at the ends, she wore a crown on top of her hair which was yellow in color this was how most people knew she was a princess.

Her wardrobe consisted of dresses, given to her by her parents. The dresses were 'earthy' colors consisting of green and browns. Today, Serena wore a light green dress, which reached a few inches past her knees and brown boots.

Even though she was a princess, not many people have heard of her.

Serena spent most of her life hidden from the rest of Ooo, her parents, though loving were very protective of their daughter and held a strong belief that the 'outside world' was bad and something about going outside the comfort of their home scared them, Serena never understood their fear. The Forrest she lived in was her home and she adored every bit of it, though a part of her wished for more, she wished to see the rest of Ooo and not spend her whole life hidden away.

Serena would spend her mornings out walking in the Forrest, this was the only bit of freedom her parents allowed. Since the Forrest was apart of her home, Serena was happy she didn't have to spend all her time in the hut which was her home. Well, perhaps it wasn't a hut but it looked smiler to one in her eyes.

Serena walked through the forest, though she was never allowed far from her home. She was glad to be out and about, which was ironic since she lived outside. As much as she loved her parents, she just couldn't stay cooped up inside that hut they call a 'castle'. That is why she was glad when she was able to have a few moments of freedom before she would have to go back home.

"Such a beautiful day" Serena smiled softly glancing up at the sky, however she could only take a glimpse of it as the trees blocked part of her view, she sighed, wishing she had the power to fly up their and see how nice the sky looked. Just like how she imagined it to look like, she had caught a glimpse of the blue sky a few times but it was never enough. "It's a shame I have to spend it here," Serena loved the Forrest she loved in, after all it was her home but the more she heard of the 'outside' the more she longed to see it for herself.

Serena soon grew tired of her walk and settled down by a near by tree, resting her back on it and looking back up at the sky. She shielded her blue eyes from the bright sunlight, she heard the chirping of a near by bird her eyes darted to the sound and smiled when she spotted it, a light blue bird, quiet small in size, though very loud. She was delighted when the petite bird flew towards her landing in her lap.

Serena had a strong love for animals, no matter what they may be. Reaching forward she patted the birds head, who stood still for a moment. She smiled at the creature.

"I long to explore further than outside my home, If only they could see things the way I do" Serena whispered to herself, however no answer came she didn't expect it too. You may wonder why she never asked her parents if she could explore the rest of Ooo, she did and the result didn't end up well. Serena could remember the conversation to well.

_'You want to go outside the forest?' her mother, her exclaimed. 'The answer is no, it's not safe out there' she told her 'But mother, how do you know? have you been outside?' Serena retorted, feeling disheartened. Her mothers face hardened 'I have, most people do not react well to our kind. Once they find out what we can do, they want to take it from us. Your father knows this well,' Of course her parents were referring to their ability to be able to grow things, heal wounds and call upon the animals. One of the perks of being a 'Nature Person', Serena frowned 'I understand you had a bad experience but-' before Serena could finish her sentence both parents shot her a glare. 'No means no' her mother said sternly, Serena sighed, no use trying to explain something to people who don't want to listen. _

Serena was brought out of her flash back when she heard the bird chirping at her, as if it was responding. Serena let out a giggle, "You seem to understand me, I envy you little bird. You have the freedom to fly where ever you please and I do not," she smiled sadly. "I suppose thats life, besides, I have many duties to attend to today" Serena jumped slightly as the bird flew off into the trees, she smiled.

"Enough feeling sorry for myself, for now I shall enjoy the time I have spare" Serena lent back on the tree she was sitting against, her feet spread out on the Forrest floor and her eyes closed. For now she was able to enjoy a moment of peace, before she would return back.


	2. The Creature

**(( Hello! firstly I would like to thank VitoScaletta231, for being the first to review! yes, 'FIRST' indeed! XD If you guys have any ideas or things you would like to see please tell me! reviews/faves and follows are much appreciated~! -Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge- ANYWAY, with that being said, I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of 'The story of Nature Princess' ))**

Serena's body began to relax, her eyes still closed. She felt calm and at peace, she smiled to herself, she adored moments like this. Having the time to do what she wanted, having the time to relax for a while for pretty soon she wouldn't have that time. Being a princess wasn't always easy, along with the daily tasks she had to complete, Serena also had to look out for her citizens. As her parents did.

The citizens lived in the heart of the forest, along with Serena, most of them were born into the kingdom, like Serena. They too have not experienced the outside world, However, those who weren't born into the kingdom had to pass a test in order to be able to live there. The test was to simply prove you would be no threat to the kingdom and you would be able to provide for the people who were born into the kingdom and who better to judge then Serena's parents?.

Serena often thought the way her parents judged others who weren't born into the kingdom unfair, they weren't fond of people from the outside. However, if accepted into the kingdom they would be treated differently, they would be loved and respected just like the others. This didn't happen very often but when It did, Serena would be delighted, she would often ask the citizens who weren't born into the Kingdom questions about the rest of Ooo.

Serena would ask about other kingdoms that may exists, Ask what everything looked like and they would tell her. Though some got scared away by how eager Serena was to hear about something they were used and able to see each day but Serena remained oblivious to this, instead eagerly asking questions and listening to answers. She found everything they said exciting, she learned of a place called the Candy Kingdom which was made from candy. Serena wished she could see such a thing but knew she could not.

The more time Serena lay against the tree, the less likely she wanted to return home back to the Kingdom in the Forrest. It didn't look like much of a 'kingdom' however, it had a king and a queen and a princess, so It was considered one and the people who lived their looked to them to look out for them. Another reason why Serena could not travel beyond the Forrest.

'It wouldn't be setting a good example' as her parents would say, Serena often thought that was an excuse just to keep her in the Forrest as she had seen many of the citizens leave before and she couldn't help but feel saddened by this. However, that feeling of sadness soon past away as Serena's memory's faded as she began to fall asleep.

The warm air made the young girl feel sleepy and before she realized it she had fallen asleep. A young forest animal which had been walking past her, a little brown bear to be exact came over to investigate the sleeping girl. Upon deciding she was no threat, the bear lay beside her, until it's mother called him and he hurried off. The Forrest was peaceful, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of that one bird chirping.

~Meanwhile~

In a different part of Ooo, a young boy was running through a fild, a sword in his hand. "Hurry up Jake! he's getting away!" this boy was known as Finn The Human, a hero adored by those in the land of Ooo. Finn looked back to make sure his companion was following him, "Im coming, bro!" the creature known as Jake, was a dog with the power to shape-shift.

The two had been chasing a creature for quiet some time, though, much larger then them they showed no fear in going after it. The creature appeared to look like an 'ogre' of some sort, with murky green skin and bright red eyes. Though a creature of great size, he was running from the duo.

Finn gritted his teeth together, his speed increasing but growing incredibly tired, he wasn't able to keep up with the giant steps of the creature in front of him. "Woahhh!" Finn yelped as he fell to the floor, he seemed to of tripped over when running. Jake ran to his side, helping the boy up, Finn's eyes darted towards the creature as it mad a run towards the Forrest. "HEY COME BACK HERE, WE AIN'T DONE KICKING YOUR BUTT!" Finn yelled but it was to late, the creature had gone.

"Don't worry dude, we'll get him!" Jake reassured, Finn looked disheartened. It was a direct order from Princess Bubblegum that this creature be 'taken care of' and Finn wanted to prove to the princess he was able to do that. Finn dusted himself off. "Aww, man I was sure we had him this time" Finn pouted as he and Jake began walking towards the Forrest.

Jake grinned at his friend. "Don't be sad Finn, we can still catch him!" Jake reassured him. Finn crossed his arms, "How Jake? he disappeared though that Forrest" Finn replied pointing ahead, Jake placed a hand on the back of his head. "Hmm, good point..." the duo let out a sigh, their walking pace decreasing.

They were quiet for a second before Jake spoke again, "Hey! I know. Why don't I stretch up over these woods, so we can see where that monster went?" once Jake said that, Finn's face lit up. "Great idea, man!" he replied cheerfully, as Jake laughed using an arm to place Finn on his back as his legs stretched, soon enough Jake towered over the forest. "Hey, wait a sec! why didn't you use your powers before? we could of caught the monster before It ran into the forest" Finn questioned.

Jake shrugged. "I thought you were doing a pretty good job, chasin' him around I didn't want to mess with your flo" he replied as he began taking a rather large step in between the trees. Finn who was previously frowning began to smile at the compliment, "Hey you think so? thanks Jake" Finn patted his brothers back. "No problem, dude!" Jake smiled as the two began to look for the creature again.

~Serena's P.o.v~

The forest which was normally so peaceful, had changed. The creature Finn and Jake had been chasing had made it's way into the Forrest and much impotently, Serena's home. However, the young girl remained blissfully unaware of this. Until now.

The sound of frantic chirping could be heard echoing throughout the place, animals seemed to flee from the Forrest something or someone had disrupted the peace. During this chaos Serena awoke, her eyes fluttered open to see panicked animals. At the sight of this the girl was fully awake, she stood to her feet, "Whats happening?" she questioned, looking back and forth. Suddenly the ground shook, the girl yelped as she almost lost her balance but managed to regain her composure.

Serena looked down at the ground, 'An earthquake?' she thought to herself not knowing any other possible answer to this sudden shaking, panic took over her. An earthquake, here in the forest? this was bad news, her panic only increased when she felt the ground shake again and a loud sound like a bang could be heard getting closer.

Serena's first instinct was to run home and warn the others, however when she was about to the quaking stopped. Serena stood still, feeling confused. She wondered if she should still return home, a shiver went up the girls sign, why did she feel as though she was in sudden danger?

The girl found herself frozen to the ground, she felt as though she was being watched and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She looked ahead and realized it had gotten darker, It was as if a shadow had appeared from nowhere. A few moments past before Serena heard a snorting sound, she felt hot air hit her back the stench of something rotten overwhelmed her senses.

Never had she smelt something like this, never had she felt so scared of something she could not see. Did she want to turn around and find out who or what was behind her?

Her curiosity took over her in the end, Serena slowly turned to see a pair of large green feet behind her. Serena stared for a moment in disbelief it was only then she realized what was in front of her. She looked up expectingly and her fear was right, Standing in front of her was a creature.

Serena felt as though she was rooted to the spot, the creature she saw in front of her was terrifying and what made it worse she didn't know what it was. It's appearance alone was enough to frighten the girl, she felt her heart beat increase. Her mouth was still open in disbelief, her eye's widened as the creature looked down at her as if wondering what to do.

Serena kept staring, perhaps if she stayed still the creature would leave? to her dismay it did not. At this moment of time, Serena felt at loss for words. All she could muster to say is these words "W-what the glob is that?"

Her question remained unanswered, not that she expected an answer. What will become of Serena now she is face to face with a creature far bigger and stronger then she?


	3. The Creature Part Two

**(( Hello! before I start I would like to thank, VitoScaletta231 aka FANNYMAN and Alinthrada GamerGirl for reviewing! you two are amazing, haha! also, Vito, I have added in Serena's looks in the preview thank you for pointing that out or I wouldn't of put that in. Anyway, message me If you have any ideas or things you would like to see. I also apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes! with that said please enjoy chapter two of 'The story of Nature Princess' ^_^ ))**

Serena's fear increased the longer she stared at the beast in front of her, she was memorized by the looks of this brutish creature and how such a thing found it's way into the Forrest. Serena soon came to her senses, slowly backing away as she tried not to draw attention to herself, the longer she stay'ed put the more fearful she become.

She began walking backwards, slowly and carefully. However, the creature raised it's foot. Serena's eyes widened as she made a run for it, however, fear took over her as she realized she would not be able to outrun such a thing and she would be squished for sure, she stooped in her tracks, an idea coming to mind though she had not much time to think it over.

As the creatures foot lowered, Serena began to panic.

Serena let out a yelp as she made her hands into a point shape, she pointed her hands towards the creatures foot and from the ground roots grew, the roots intertwined with one another making a sharp point towards the creatures foot. As it brought it's foot down, the roots bent, Serena shut her eyes tight keeping her hands up. The creature, having stood on the point let out a rather frightening screech.

It grabbed a hold of it's foot, taking the roots Serena had grown with her, Serena stumbled back slightly. The creature looked at his foot she was holding, pulling out the 'point' from it's foot and tossing it behind him, Serena scurry'ed backwards, just in time as-well as the foot came crashing down shaking the ground beneath her.

Serena's breathing increased as she found herself falling on her butt, the creature looked down, possibly to see what caused the root to go into his foot, of course he found the source, Serena.

The creature lowered his hand, Serena desperately began to scurry backwards, only to hit her back against a tree. Before she had the chance to do anything else, Serena found the hand coming close you her, two green fingers picked Serena up by the back of her dress. The girl thrashed around, trying to get out of it's grasp but to no avail.

The creature put Serena into the other palm of his hand, for a creature of his size this was no problem. Serena was shocked to see she was slightly smaller than his hand, however, that was the least of her concern. Her head whipped up, looking the creature in the eyes, they were crimson red like a demon. It had two tusk like front teeth and by the looks of it, he looked pretty angry.

Serena let out a scream as it's fist clenched around her smaller frame and she was brought closer to the creature, to close for comfort. Would this be the end of Nature princess?

~ Finn and Jakes P.o.v ~

During this commotion, Finn and Jake were still looking for the creature they had been sent to hunt. "You see him yet, Jake?" Finn questioned, moving onto the top of Jakes head so he could get a better look. Jake shook his head, making Finn loose his balance, He let out a chuckle as he tumbled back onto Jakes back. "Not yet bro, but im gonna keep looking" Jake replied, his eyes narrowing.

It was at that moment during the duos search, they heard an inhuman scream. Upon hearing the noise so suddenly both boys jumped, Finn clenched onto his shirt, as Jake whipped his head round to find the source of the noise. Finn jumped back up once he found what they had been looking for, In his sight to the left of he and Jake, the creature they had been hunting was in sight.

"JAKE, JAKE! OVER THERE!" Finn exclaimed, pointing his finger to the left and jumping up and down in excitement. A grin formed on his face, from finding the creature again. Now Finn would be able to defeat him for Princess Bubblegum.

Jake who was previously looking the wrong way before had finally caught sight of the beast. "Haha, hold on Finn!" Jake exclaimed as Finn did as he was told, It took Jake but a few long steps before he was able to reach the beast. Luckily for the duo, it seemed to preoccupied with something else to even realize that they were behind him.

Almost instantly, Finn jumped to his feet. With a determined smile on his face he drew his sword and began running towards the creature, when he got to the end of Jakes head he jumped forward his sword pointing towards the back of the monsters head, "I GOT YOU NOW!" Finn yelled and he plunged the sword into the back of the creatures head.

The beast let out a screech, brining his hand up to the back of his and yanking out the sword with Finn still attached to it. It appeared the sword didn't do much damage, besides cutting the creature a little, however this action only seemed to anger the fiend even more. "You okay, buddy?" Jake called up, having reverted back to his normal form and proceeding to stretch his arms around one of the monsters feet.

Finn found himself clutching onto the handle of his sword, as his feet dangled helplessly in the air. He looked down at Jake, using one hand to give him a thumbs up. Once Jake saw this he grinned and began taking on the creature in his own way, Finn wobbled slightly as the creature began shaking the sword from side to side. "Whoaaa!" Finn tried to get his other hand back on the sword, perhaps giving Jake the thumbs up wasn't the best idea.

After a few moments of failing about the creature stopped, Finn had managed to keep a rather good grip of the sword, despite being shaken about like a rag-doll. The creature moved his head forward, as if trying to get a better look at Finn.

Finn took this chance to use his feet to kick the creature straight in the forehead, surprised by this action. The creature stumbled backwards, falling onto it's butt. During the surprise he let go of Finns sword and Finn fell onto the creatures leg, Finn now thinking he had the upper hand was about to climb back up the creature so he could slay it, however he was distracted by something Jake said.

"Woah! Finn, look! theres a person in its hand." Jake who was on the ground, was pointing to the creatures other hand and in it was what looked like a person, Finn couldn't really see from where he was. "A person?" Finn questioned, as the monster groaned, he appeared to be in pain or at the very least having a bad head ache. Jake nodded, as Finn came to investigate.

The creatures used one hand to hold it's head, from where he was kicked by Finn and the other on the floor which was clenched and was holding something. As the beast wasn't doing anything, he began to investigate the person in the creatures hands. "Hey, man. Your right!" Finn tried to pull the creatures hands apart, but of course to no avail.

Jake gave a small chuckle at his friends attempt, before attaching his body to a tree and his hands to the creatures hands and pulling back quickly, they opened just enough for the person to fall out. Once that happened Jake let go panting slightly, they both came closer to inspect the being only to find it was a girl.

~Serena's P.o.v~

The creature held Serena close to it's face, It's crimson eyes staring at her an angry expression on it's face. She winced at the size of it's tusk like teeth, "Oh, glob. Just let me down please! I don't want any trouble" Serena pleaded, knowing she was in a tough situation, however there was no response, just a grunt.

Just when she had given up hope, she heard a loud voice and suddenly the beast yelled. Serena gasped as the air was almost squeezed out of her the creature shook the girl a little as it's hand reached back to get something, Serena could only catch a glimpse of what looked like a person hanging onto something.

She could not turn around and see what was going on, she could hear a voice asking if someone was okay before the creature began shaking his hand. Serena winced at the power, "Stop, you big oaf!" she whispered almost out of breath, she was glad she went unheard.

A few moments later, the creature had brought it's face close to the girls. Serena shut her eyes, thinking he was going to eat her, then suddenly nothing. Serena opened her eyes only to wish she had not, It seemed she was falling and when the creatures fist hit the ground Serena felt a little dizzy. If she could clutch her head she would.

The impact from the hit, was more then enough to catch her off guard. She shut her eyes again, feeling a slight head ache form, She hated being in this position being hopeless and unable to do anything whilst this beast ran around. A few moments past, Serena could hear a voice but she did not worry about that.

She opened her eyes again, gasping as the creature still had a tight grasp. She began struggling again, It seemed the monster had stopped for some reason. Suddenly, she was released, the girl fell onto her back murmuring an 'ouch' as she rubbed her head she squeezed her eyes for a second before opening them once again her vision was slightly blurry.

However, her vision returned a few moments later and when her eyes were able to focus, she was able to see what was in front of her. One boy and a dog.


	4. The beginning of an adventure

**(( Hello! thank you once again to, VitoScaletta231, Alinthrada GamerGirl and also Crows Terror for reviewing! you guys are amazing. Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'the story of Nature Princess' and as always, I hope you guys enjoy. I also apologies for the wait, so I have made this chapter a little longer for those who want to read!))**

Serena sat up slowly, her eyes fixed on the two beings that stood before her. One had the appearance of these creatures called 'Hyoomans' Serena had remembered being told of the beings by a resident back home, she remembered them being referred to 'fish people' that lived under the surface. However, she hadn't heard of them coming to the surface before.

The other beside his 'Hyooman' companion was a dog, or at least had the appearance of one. Serena had never seen a dog able to stand on it's hind legs before, then again, Serena had never seen many dogs. So perhaps this was normal?

She was not sure how to react, these beings did not look like they were from here. Serena also felt it strange how they appeared just after the monster had came to the Forrest, Serena felt her heart leap as she heard the heavy breathing of the beast near her. She hadn't been aware it was still so close, she eye'd the creature it seemed to be in pain.

She looked back at the other two, realization suddenly hit her. 'Did they do this?' Serena thought as she began to feel slightly threatened, If these two could take down a beast such as that. Then imagine what else they could do, Serena gulped. 'Okay, Serena take it easy, they might not be as bad as you think! just stand up and thank them for whatever they did to that' Serena looked back at the beast, then the other two again.

'Then be on your way' she continued, 'Easy okay-' before Serena had the chance to let more thoughts run through her head a voice spoke to her. "Uhh, are you alright?" the dog questioned, probably worried after it being silent for so long, Serena looked back ready to give a response, It was then Serena realized it was the dog talking to her, wait a second! a dog was talking. Before Serena had the chance to comprehend this madness and think of a proper response she imminently came out with this. "Ahh! you can speak!"

She pointed a finger at the dog, backing away slightly in shock. Never had she heard of a speaking dog, or had she seen one. She wasn't sure whether to be excited or freak-out, though at the moment she was freaking out.

Insistently she regretted what she said, she jumped to her feet wanting to get out of this situation. The duo shared a glance of confusion, the 'Hyooman' stepped forward, Serena desperately thought of something to say. Perhaps she was overreacting and it was normal for dogs to speak, even so, the dogs Serena had come across did not walk on their hind legs nor did they speak. Perhaps this one was special?

The 'Hyooman' seemed unsure on how to react to Serena's reaction, he put a hand up smiling nervously. Perhaps thinking Serena's behavior was a little strange. "Don't freak out, thats normal!" he blurted out, trying to calm the frantic princess. Serena who was in the middle of talking to herself about the impossibilities of a 'talking dog' had stopped to listen to Finn as he spoke.

Serena let out a nervous laugh, she felt a little embarrassed for the way she had reacted. "O-oh, It is? Im sorry, It's just I've never seen a talking dog. Well, I've haven't seen many dogs b-but thats not the point! aghh, Im making a mess of this. I'll just stop talking now!" Serena imminently turned away from the two, her face burning red from embarrassment. 'Wait to handle the situation, this is not what I had in mind when I wanted to give a 'proper response' what do I do now?'.

Whilst Serena let herself think about the situation, Finn and Jake watched the girl, both confused by her behavior. Finn was about to reassure the girl but was stopped by Jake.

"Finn, lets go" Jake whispered, shooting a worried look towards his friend, as he tugged on his shirt. "I think this chicks got a few screws loose, if ya know what I mean?" Jake made a cuckoo sign, Finn's eyes widened catching on to what Jake was suggesting. "Hey, be cool man, I think she's just shaken up from being caught by that big ol' monster" Finn replied keeping his voice hushed.

Jake returned to normal after Finn said that, he had forgotten Serena had just been caught by a monster. "Perhaps your right bro, it did look like she hit her head pretty hard when you knocked that beast back!" Jake made a punching movement with his arm. "Yeah, I guess so..." Finn rubbed the back of his head, half proud and half sheepishly.

Serena having been focusing on her nerves, had not been paying attention to the duo's conversation. Once she had calmed herself down she turned back to them, "Sorry about that" she smiled at the duo who jumped a little hearing her talk. "I sorta over reacted" she admitted rubbing the back of her head, "I'll say" Jake muttered as Finn nudged him in the side.

"Hey, it's no big" Finn replied, grinning. "Right, Jake?" Finn looked down at his compaction, who looked back at Serena. "Uhh, yeah, no big!" he confirmed, giving her the thumbs up. Serena felt a wave of relief wash over her, at least they didn't think she was completely bonkers, right?

Serena brushed off her dress, feeling more at ease. She noticed it had gotten dirty during the fight and slightly ripped at the bottom, a small price to pay she would say. "I'm glad, to be truthful I've never seen...Beings, like yourselves before" Serena admitted, her voice calm and her smile never fading. Now she felt intrigued by the duo that stood before her, they didn't seem like they were a threat to her or the Forrest.

Finn and Jake raised an eyebrow. "Beings?" they questioned in union, Serena let out a small laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena stepped forward a little. "I believe I owe you both a thank you" she looked from Finn to Jake, "I don't know what would of happened if you didn't show up when you did!" seeing as the duo still looked confused, Serena raised a brow. "I mean, you did take down that huge...thing right?" she questioned curiously.

Finn and Jake both let out an 'Ohhh' and nodded their heads. Serena let her smile grow, "Wow thats amazing! you guys must be really strong" Serena exclaimed, Jake let out a laugh at this feeling at ease himself. "Well, I don't mean to brag!" Jake held out his arms, attempting to look buff. Finn let out a laugh slapping him on the back playfully, Jake smiled suddenly turning to Finn. "But you should thank Finn here, he was the one who knocked him down" Jake pushed Finn forward.

Finn gave a small laugh, his cheeks turning red from the attention. "It was nothing, that big dummy got what was coming to him" Finn replied, punching his hand into his fist. Serena chuckled at Finns actions, "So your Finn" Serena said the name slowly, sounding it out. Before this 'Finn' could answer, Jake cut in. "Yeah, Finn the Human! and im Jake, Jake the dog!" Jake, placed an arm around Finn and pointed a thumb to himself, Serena nodded. "My name is Serena, Princess of nature" she introduced herself, politely curtsying to the two.

The two's eyes widened. "Princess?" they exclaimed, only having realized. Serena nodded, placing a hand on top on her head only to realize her crown wasn't there. She gasped and began looking around frantically, only to realize it must of fallen off when the beast had her, luckily she caught sight of it by the tree she walked over to pick it up...Or rather what was left of it.

She held up what was left of her crown, letting out a disappointed sigh. She had this crown since birth and now there was nothing left of it, "You okay princess?" Finn questioned approaching the girl, Serena noticed how differently he addressed her now he realized she was a princess but that wasn't important. Not wanting to bother the two she let out a laugh, showing them the crown. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Finn!" Serena replied, adding a cheerful tone to her voice.

"Whats that you got there? a piece of scrap metal?" Jake questioned pointing to the crown, Serena frowned a little then let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose it looks like it but thats actually my crown...Or what was left of it" Serena explained, as the duo came to inspect it. "Oh, sorry" Jake replied, looking apologetic, Serena shook her head letting her smile return. "Don't be sorry Jake, It's not your fault" Serena approached the dog, petting the top of his head.

"This is a small price to pay, If you ask me and as you would say it's 'No big deal' " Serena placed her hand back to the side, deciding to change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking you, Finn..." Serena approached the boy, holding onto her crown. "Are you a Hyooman?" Serena questioned, referring to the fish people.

Finn seemed taken aback by the question, unsure how to respond to the girl. "Yeah, I am...Why a-are you?" a trace of hope could be heard in his voice. Jake looked at his friend sadly, Serena shook her head letting out a laugh. "No, I'm a nature person" Serena told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before he could ask any questions, Serena pulled her hair back to show him her neck. "And I don't have gills like your people, see?"

Serena let her hair fall back into place, waiting for the two to respond. Realization suddenly hit them they let out an 'Ohhh' Finn came forward shaking his head. "No princess, Im not a 'Hyooman' im a Human!" Finn explained, Serena raised an eyebrow. The words sounded so similar Serena still thought Finn was a fish person. "I know, your a fish person that lives underground!" Serena told him, smiling. Jake slapped his for head, knowing she wasn't getting the point.

Jake walked in-front of Finn, "What Finn is trying to tell you is he is a human, not a fish person. An actual Human being" Jake explained, Serena took a moment to take in this information. She then realized what Jake meant, "Oh, I see!" she laughed slapping her forehead. "A human" Serena nodded, clapping her hands together the three let out a laugh.

Once the laughter died down, Serena spoke again she had so many questions she wanted to ask but so little time. "So what brigs you here, Finn and Jake?" Serena questioned. She soon got her answer when they pointed back to where the beast was and just as they said that had stood up and started running, the trio's eyes bulged. "W-what the-" Finn and Jake exclaimed in union, watching as the beast fled the ground shaking as it ran.

Though right now, Serena wasn't interested in that. "Oh, I see I thought you two might of had something to do with whatever that was" Serena replied, casually as if the disappearing monster was no big deal. She had seen stranger things in her time.

Finn's shoulders slumped and Jake glared after the beast. "Aww man! what are we gonna tell PB?" Finn questioned aloud, "Just tell her the monster had a head ache and went home" Jake replied, trying to lighten the mood. Serena raised an eyebrow, "Who's 'PB'? " Serena questioned.

Finn looked up, crossing his arms however Jake seemed a lot more cheerful given the situation. "It's short for Princess Bubblegum!" Jake told her, expecting her to know who she is. "Oh, I see and who is Princess Bubblegum? if you don't mind me asking..."

Finn and Jake looked up at the girl, not believing what she had said. "Wait, you don't know who Princess Bubblegum is?" Finn exclaimed, recovering from loosing the beast. Serena shook her head as a no, Jake cut in. "She's the Princess of the Candy Kingdom" Jake exclaimed, Serena's eyes widened a bright smile forming, "Oh so she's the Princess of the Candy Kingdom! wait, so you two have been to the Candy Kingdom? whats it like?" Serena stopped herself before she started bombarding the two with questions.

"You mean, you've never seen it? never been there?" Finn questioned. "No, I haven't" she let out a sigh, feeling saddened. "Why?" was the only thing Finn managed to say, as far as he was concerned everyone knew of the Candy Kingdom.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I haven't been outside the Forrest before" She explained, avoiding eye contact. "What do you mean?" Jake questioned, seeming surprised. "Im now allowed, my parents forbid it" she told them looking up.

Finn and Jake gave her a saddened glance. "So you mean, you've never been outside of here before?" Finn asked, as if he didn't believe her. "No, never and I probably never will" Serena sighed.

However, what came next was a big surprise. "Thats awful!" Finn exclaimed, "Well, don't worry princess todays your lucky day! cause me and Jake are gonna take you around the whole of Ooo, I swear on my heroic gut!" Finn exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "W-what?" Serena was taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm.

"Woah, wait a sec Finn. The whole of Ooo?" Jake questioned, frowning. "Well, maybe not ALL of Ooo just the bits we know" Finn replied, smiling. "Are you sure Finn?" Jake asked, "I swore on my gut Jake" Finn replied, patting his stomach. Jake grinned, "Alright man, ya can't argue with the gut" Jake held his hands up.

Serena tried to wrap her mind around the situation, where they serious? she was soon answered when Finn took hold of her arm and Jake the other. "Let's go, we gotta lot of explorin' to do!" Finn declared, Jake laughed. Serena dug her heels in, noticing her struggle the duo stopped turning to her. "Whats up, Nature Princess?" Jake questioned

Serena looked frightened, she had always wanted to explore Ooo. Wanted to see what was beyond the Forrest but not it was happening, she felt terrified, everything was moving along to fast and what would her parents say? Serena gasped, her parents! she had forgotten all about them. They were going to murder her for being late back home, well maybe not murder but still. "Guys, thank you for your offer but I can't leave my parents will kill me!" Serena exclaimed.

Their eyes widened. "Okay, not actually kill me but I can't leave. If they found out I left this place, they will flip!" Finn and Jake frowned, "What do they have against Ooo, man?" Jake protested, "It's a long story, Jake as much as I would love to come with you guys I can't. It's to risky and I wont risk you guys getting into trouble for my sake" Serena lowered her voice at the last bit.

Finn stepped forward. "But princess..." Serena raised a hand, "It's okay Finn" she smiled at him, "You know, that had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. Thank you both!" Serena spoke softly knowing they would soon be leaving.

However she was wrong, "We aren't finished just yet!" Finn exclaimed. Jake seemed more determined as-well. "I swore on my heroic gut! maybe they wont mind, why don't we talk to them?" Serena couldn't help but laugh at this, "Believe me I tried, they wont listen. They only want to hear what they want to hear" Serena explained, letting her smile fade.

Jake stepped forward. "Then were gonna have to sneak you out!" before she could protest, Jake picked the girl up, along with Finn placing them both on his back and stretching over the Forrest again. Shock took over, "You can stretch as well?" she exclaimed. He laughed in response and with a few giant steps, he let them both of at the edge of the Forrest. Upon realizing where they were she jumped back, wanting to run back into the Forrest.

Finn stopped her. "It will be okay, I promise and hey, maybe they don't have to know? doncha wanna see Ooo?" he asked, If only he knew how much she wanted to. "Yes, I do but-" he cut her of, "Then come with us, you might not get this chance again princess" Serena looked from Finn to Jake seeing them smile, she gave in. Her want for seeing Ooo, was more then her fear of her parents.

"Okay, I'll do it!" she exclaimed, turning back around as Finn and Jake patted her on the back.

As Serena stood by the edge of the Forrest, seeing the filed in front of her and the far off hills. She grinned, it was to late to turn back now, she made a decision. Maybe they were right, maybe her parents wouldn't notice.

If only she knew how wrong she was, so Serena was about to set of on the adventure of a life time but what price would she pay when she returned?


	5. Arriving at the Candy Kingdom

**(( Hello! before I start I just wanna say a big thank you to VitoScaletta231 for his review and help! with that being said, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of 'The story of Nature Princess' feedback is much appreciated anyway, enjoy! ))**

Stepping outside the forest was harder then expected, though Serena had made the decision to leave her home for the first time in 14 years, she still felt frightened but also excited at the same time. So many emotions ran though the girls mind, thoughts of what would happen if she were caught struck fear into the young girls heart. Though, most impotently, what if Finn and Jake got caught, surely they would suffer more than she.

After their previous conversation, the trio managed to leave the forest undetected. Or at least they hoped so, however, no thoughts of the possibility of being caught ran though either of their minds. That or they did not care, once stepping foot out of the forest, Serena had bolted onwards laughing as if she had lost the plot. Which was a possibility, however, she didn't care she was far to happy, far to excited to care about anything. This was the first time she left the forest and already she loved it.

"Hey, Princess. Wait up!" the trio had began making their way though the filed that surrounded Serena's home, though not much was left after the monster had been. As soon as they had made it out of the forest, Serena had run ahead, eager to see everything and anything. She looked back at the voice who called her, coming to as short halt she tried to contain her excitement jumping up and down on her heels a little. Finn and Jake soon caught up with her, seeming a little out of breath.

Serena, looked back at her two new companions smiling at the both of them. "Oh, sorry guys! I didn't realize how big it was out here! hey, should I be worried about the lack of trees? I guess not, it seems pretty normal! hey I didn't know there was a field just outside the forest, wow! thats so awesome. Hey did you see-" Serena was stopped in mid sentence, seeing Jake and Finns mouth agape. Serena covered her mouth, letting out a small chuckle. "Sorry!" she apologized quickly.

She began to realize she had been rambling and probably seemed strange to the duo, especially since they were so used to being...well, outside. The duo shook their head, letting a smile form on their faces, "Don't be sorry, this must be new for you. Im glad to see your all pumped!" Finn replied, giving the girl a thumbs up. "Yeah, me too! Im glad your not some crazy weirdo!" Jake exclaimed, earning a elbow to the ribs from Finn.

Serena raised an eyebrow at Jakes words. "Wait did you think I was a 'crazy weirdo'?" she replied, seeming shocked. Finn and Jake imminently denied it, Jake had proclaimed he never said such a thing so Serena gathered this must of been true. However, instead of getting mad like she thought she would she laughed, "Don't worry, Im not crazy. Though being isolated from the outside world for so long with no other contact beside the forest animals and my citizens and parents can really mess with your mind!" she exclaimed, holding back a laugh as she saw the shocked faces of Finn and Jake.

Though she was joking, Serena gathered they had taken her seriously. Before they had the chance to think she was perhaps crazy after all she spoke again, "Guys, I was kidding. Im perfectly normal!" she reassured, Finn and Jake both nodded their heads letting out a sigh of relief that she wasn't being serious. 'At least I think I am' Serena thought mentally chuckling to herself.

A few minuets past as the trio came to the end of the fields, Serena stopped at the end as if reality had hit her. Though before she started getting cold feet, she turned to Finn and Jake. Giving them a friendly smile, "I can't believe this is happening!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together in joy, "Believe it princess" Jake replied giving a chuckle. "What can we see first!" Serena blurted, soon covering her mouth from the outburst, "I-I mean, Im perfectly happy with whatever you guys want to do!" Serena corrected herself, not wanting to seem pushy.

Finn began thinking, he didn't seem to mind her outburst. "Hey, why don't we head back to the Candy Kingdom?" Finn turned to Jake, "I gotta tell the princess what happened with that Ogre" Finn explained, as Jake nodded his head. "Sure thing Finn, that okay with you NP?" Jake questioned turning to Serena, she blinked 'NP' she thought to herself, trying not to seem confused, that was before realizing it was short for 'Nature Princess' she beamed.

"Of course! I've always wanted to see the Candy Kingdom!" Serena replied, eagerly. After saying that she began to run ahead again, only to be stopped by Jake who had stretched out his hand in-front of the girl stopping her in her tracks. Finn and Jake approached the girl, "Woah, slow down princess. You don't even know the way to Candy Kingdom!" Jake told her letting out a laugh, Serena felt her face heat up from embarrassment. "Oh, yeah"

Jake began to grow, picking up Finn and the princess and placing them on his back like he had done before. "Don't worry, you got me and Finn here to help!" Jake exclaimed as he began walking, Serena looked from him and back to Finn who just smiled. "It shouldn't take us to long to arrive, right bud?" Finn asked, patting Jake on the back.

Jake gave a laugh in response, "Naw! It shouldn't" he confirmed as Serena smiled at this news. "Hey, guys whats the Candy Kingdom like? I've heard many stories about it back home, like the people being made from Candy and the whole kingdom as well! is that true?" Serena questioned. "Yup all true, even the princess is made outta candy!" Finn informed her.

Serena gasped. "Wow, this I gotta see!" she replied, leaning on her stomach on the back of Jakes back.

A few moments past, the trio began talking about Ooo. Finn and Jake had even esquired about Serena's home and eventually they had arrived at the Candy Kingdom. Jake shrunk back to normal and Serena and Finn hopped off him. "Here we are, the Candy Kingdom!" Finn and Jake exclaimed pointing in-front of them.

Serena walked forward, gazing at the building in-front of her she was taken by surprise at what she saw. Her mouth was agape at what she saw in-front of her, It was true what she heard. In-front of her was a kingdom made of candy and seeing it in-front of her was almost like a dream, Serena was amazed at the bright colors and the colorful atmosphere and the people, they too were made from Candy.

One of them had run to the front of the gate, upon seeing Finn and Jake. It represented the appearance of a candy cane, "Hi Finn, Hi Jake!" the cane had a high-pitched voice and seemed happy to see Finn and Jake. "Hey, sup' Candie?" Finn greeted the little cane, Serena tried not to look surprised at the talking candy cane. After all, she had just seen a dog speak, so this had to be normal.

Jake approached the cane too, Serena followed him glancing at the cane curiously. "Not much Finn! I heard you got a mission from the princess, how did that go?" the cane known as Candie asked the duo, "Not so well" Finn admitted letting out a sigh.

Before Candie could reply, she noticed Serena standing behind them. "Oh, who's that?" she questioned, pointing at Serena who stepped forward waving slightly at her. "Oh, this? she's Serena, a new princess. Princess of Nature!" Finn introduced as she waved, she wasn't sure about being 'new' but it probably seemed that way. Candie came over to inspect Serena, "Wow! a new princess nice to meet you im Candie!" she smiled sweetly,

As Candie introduced herself, Serena began let her thoughts run through her mind.

Despite all those thoughts and all negative feelings she had, Serena still stepped outside the comfort of her forest, she still did something she had been afraid to do and it felt great. All her worries, all her fears seemed to vanish and been replaced with joy and excitement and what made it all better was this was only the beginning, there was so much for her to do, so much she was able to see and why? because of Finn and Jake.


	6. Meeting Princess Bubblegum

**(( Another chapter! are you excited? -Silence- Well, okay then! haha, okay seriously. Thank you again to, VitoScaletta231 for his review, im glad your still enjoying the story. To be honest I didn't think it would get any reviews but hey! XD anyway, on with the story~!))**

Entering the Candy Kingdom was like entering a different world. Serena felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer difference of the place compared to her home. Candie the candy cane had decided to tag along with the trio as they entered the kingdom, she seemed young compared to some of the others around here then again Serena couldn't tell nor did she want to ask.

Serena let her eyes wonder as she took in ever detail, the gingerbread houses, the walking candy, even the food was candy it was like something from a fairly-tale. However, Serena couldn't help but feel nervous, despite all the wonderful things around her she knew she was in foreign land and so did the residents of the candy kingdom.

The candy people looked at Serena, some baffled by her appearance alone, others wondering who she was and what she was doing here. Serena played with her hands, trying to avoid the gazes of the candy people, she heard some muffled whispers as she walked on. Finn and Jake seemed oblivious to this, they carried on talking with one another and chatting to Candie as they walked towards the castle.

Serena hadn't noticed but she began to fall behind from the others, she hurried to catch up with them. Only to realize that they had stopped in-front of a huge castle, Serena's mouth hung agape. Never has she seen a place like this before. "Hey, NP, this is the Candy Kingdom!" the sound of Finn's voice snapped Serena out of any thoughts she was having at that moment.

A small smile appeared on the girls face, "It's beautiful and a lot bigger then I thought it would be" she admitted, Candie had disappeared by now, probably off to talk to the other candy citizens. "Haha, it sure is" Jake replied, seeming in a cheerful mood. "Alright, lets go" Finn began to walk into the castle.

"You ready to meet Princess Bubblegum, Np?" Finn questioned, a grin on his face. Serena nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be!" she replied, following the duo into the castle.

Serena who was once so full of energy and excitement before, now felt nervous and scared. What if Princess Bubblegum didn't like her? what if she made a fool of herself? however Serena didn't regret her decision, though she was scared and feeling nervous she had waited long enough for something like this to happen. After all, it was very unlikely she would get a chance like this again.

Finn and Jake lead Serena though a hallway, Serena took the time to look around to keep herself from feeling nervous and scared. It worked for a while, until the duo in-front of her stopped by a door. "Okay, PB should be in here" Finn informed Serena, opening the door.

Serena looked inside the room, spotting a female all in pink. Literally, even her skin was pink. "Hey princess!" at the words Finn and Jake said just then, Serena knew this girl in-front of her was the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. She smiled upon seeing Finn and Jake, "Hello boys, how did the quest go? did you manage to defeat the ogre?" her voice seemed sweet and gentle, Serena began to feel at ease.

Finn looked disheartened by the princess'es question. "Actually princess w-" before Finn could usher another word. Jake but in. "WE, managed to save a new princess from the Ogre!" Jake exclaimed rather quickly, pulling Serena in-front of him and Finn.

Jake winked towards Finn giving him the 'thumbs up', Finn smiled at Jake grateful that he didn't have to tell the princess he failed his quest, it was good to know Jake always had his back.

Serena stepped forward, glancing at the princess. She felt a loss for words, so many things she wanted to say, different emotions clouded Serena's thoughts. However, Princess Bubblegum who was once smiling at the boys had a shocked look upon her face upon seeing Serena, it looked as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words too.

However, her smile quickly returned. "Ah, thats good news~ I didn't know we had another princess, whats your name?" Princess Bubblegum approached Serena, leaning down a little as if she were a child which she probably was compared to her. Serena gave her fellow princess a smile, glad that she reacted well to her. "Hello, princess! my name is Serena, the nature princess" Serena told her, giving the girl a curtsy.

Princess Bubblegum kept smiling, but it was almost as if the smile was plastered, almost like it was fake. "Nice to meet you, Serena, you must of had a rough time being caught by the Ogre" she said calmly. "Actually im-" whatever Serena was didn't seem to matter at the moment. "If you don't mind, I need to have a quick word with Finn and Jake, could you wait here for the moment, Serena?" Princess Bubblegum questioned the girl.

Serena thought it was a little strange how the princess referred to her by her name, rather than princess but she didn't mind a bit. "Oh, sure" Serena replied, perhaps she wanted to talk to them about their 'quest'. Serena stood in the middle of the room as PB, took the boys to one side.

~With Princess Bubblegum and the boys~

One the princess got Finn and Jake to one side and she was sure Serena could not here them, her face-expression changed a worried look spread across her face. "Hey, Pb...Are you okay?" Finn questioned noticing the distressed look on her face. "Finn, why did you bring Nature Princess here?" Bubblegum questioned, keeping her voice in a whisper, Finn seemed shocked at this question.

"Huh? well, it's a long story" Finn began, Bubblegum cut him off. "Never mind, you need to take her home right away" Bubblegum told him, in a panicked tone, her voice rising slightly. "Huh? but why?" Finn questioned, even Jake seemed surprised. Bubblegum let out a small sigh, "Well, you see Finn. Nature Princess isn't supposed to leave the Forrest-" this time Finn cut her off. " I know, she already told us the story" Finn informed the princess, grinning.

Bubblegums eyes widened. "So you understand why she has to go back?" she asked hopefully, "Yeah, but I made a promise, I said I would show her around Ooo" Finn told the princess, expecting to be excused. Bubblegum rubbed her temples, "Oh, Finn, I know you were probably trying to do the right thing but theres a reason why Nature Princess isn't allowed to leave her home" Bubblegum began.

"We know, her parents-" Bubblegum held up a hand to silence Finn, "Yes thats precisely why!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth when she realized how loud she was being. "They made it clear that she was to stay in the forest for her own protection" Bubblegum explained, Finn frowned "But Np, doesn't want to stay in the forest. Why cant we get her parents to understand that?" Finn asked seeming frustrated. "There was a time Finn and Jake, when the people of the Nature Kingdom did wonder beyond the forest but that time has gone now and rules have changed. We can't interfere with other kingdoms rules, I hope you understand..."

"But PB, we promised...C'mon. Imagine what it's like to be cooped up in a place all day unable to leave a-and I swore on my hero gut!" Finn exclaimed, the princesses expression softened. "C'mon princess, it's only for a while it will be over before you know it" Jake added.

After a few moments of consideration, the princess came to a decision. "Okay, she can stay for a while, only because this seems to mean a lot to you" the princess said. Finn and Jake brightened up, "Really? thanks Bubblegum!" Finn exclaimed. She nodded, letting out a sigh, "I just hope Im making the right decision..." she looked at the boys. "Please, be careful..." she said, voice filled with concern. Finn and Jake nodded, determined smiles.

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "Alright, if she's going to stay for a while theres going to have to be some rules..." PB looked behind her to see Serena playing with a butterfly, she then turned back to Finn and Jake who where waiting for her to speak again.

So Nature Princess is aloud into the Candy Kingdom, It looks like she had finally got her wish to explore parts of Ooo. Though it seems freedom comes with a price and pretty soon, Serena is going to just what price she will pay.


End file.
